The present invention relates to the field of aircraft wings.
Aircraft wings have already been the subject of numerous developments that aim to improve their overall performance. This refers, for example, to the installation of flaps or analogous elements with the aim of addressing specific requirements as a function of the various flight phases of the aircraft.
However, most of the solutions introduced by the prior art remain open to improvement, notably in that they are liable to generate unwanted drag during certain flight phases and in that they make the design of the wings that integrate this type of solution more complicated. There is, therefore, a requirement to optimize the design of existing wings and to address this requirement at least partially.